What Did You Say?
by ForeverAReaderAWriter
Summary: When Adrien discovers his father is Hawkmoth he pushes away his Lady as Chat and his friends as Adrien. When Marinette confronts him he snaps at her in an attempt to make her move on, only to realize he's crossed a line that he can't return from. An argument with his Lady later that evening leads to a revelation he can't enjoy, focused on taking down Gabriel.
1. Chapter 1 : All For the Best

**A/N : Hello hello and happy holidays my lovely readers, I'm so sorry I didn't post yesterday! Troubles with connection, traveling! Also if you're following me as an author I'm going to apologize beforehand because I'm running out of my more lighthearted fics, so, I will be posting some of my hurt/comfort fics. Don't worry! I like happy endings! For this fic the comfort will come next chapter and some warm fuzzies in the first bonus. Also because of yesterday, double chapter today :) ;)**

.

.

.

Adrien took labored breaths as he propped himself against a wall in his room, he sunk to the floor, fingers digging into his blonde locks in devastation.

His father...

Was Hawkmoth...

Adrien leaned his forehead against the the wall, and closed his eyes tightly, as if that would make the issue disappear. He placed a hand beside his face on the wall and let it slide a little, tensing as new thoughts tore through his mind.

Why. His father was already cold and removed toward his very own son.

Now he was a super villain too?

Adrien's hand curled into a fist. So he didn't have time for his own son because he was trying to take over the world eh? He ground his teeth together.

And Adrien would have to deal with the fallout when Hawkmoth was defeated, and his identity revealed.

Not that his father cared about inconveniencing Adrien in any way, quite the opposite actually.

Adrien could already imagine the media, dragging his name through the mud just because he had been Hawkmoth's son. Their family would probably lose all their wealth, their home.

Adrien would be without a guardian. And. And. Then where would he be? Homeless? No one would surely want him.

Even if his home was cold and empty now, at least he had his memories of his Mom, memories made in this mansion.

How could his father throw everything he neglected Adrien for - his career, his reputation, and his money - away?

Adrien grimaced and banged his clenched fist against the wall.

What would his friends think of him? He imagined Alya writing a scathing article and Nino no longer wanting to be friends. And Marinette? The sweet girl would probably be terrified of him, even more nervous than she already seems.

He let out a bitter laugh. He never thought he'd rather be Adrien the model over, well, anything else really. But now the idea of Adrien son of a super villain felt even lonelier than that small span of time between losing his mother and meeting his friends.

He dropped his fist from the wall as tears pricked his eyes. He would be so lonely. He couldn't stand the thought of it. After meeting his friend there was no way he could ever go back to that way things used to be, that lonely life.

No. Losing them would be even worse than that. At least before he never knew what having a real friend was like. Laughing at terrible jokes and enjoying another person's company alone, warmed by their smiles and treated with unconditional love with their friendship.

Adrien hung his head. At least he had met them. But Adrien knew he was weak. That one thought alone was little consolation in the bigger picture. A life of loneliness and rejection.

Not even his fake golden boy facade would help him. People wouldn't even want to look at him.

Everything he had done for his father for the little he got in return and was able to enjoy... And now Gabriel was going to take that away too. The hands at Adrien's sides became fists again.

He may be sunk because of his last name. But if Adrien defeated his own father... well nothing would ever take that from him. He smirked a bit, consoled by the thought.

His eyes suddenly widened as he thought of his Lady.

What would she think of Adrien once she found out that his father was Hawkmoth? Would she lose all her trust in him? Would she even want to work with him?

The pain in Adrien's heart made him double over. Tears he had held back streamed down his face.

Apparently any happiness he ever managed to find would be torn away from him.

His father would pay. He wouldn't let him hurt anyone else. Least of all his Lady.

This new concept formed in his head, it made things different. The idea of his father - his very own father - hurting his friends and his Lady made his blood boil.

He could mess with Adrien, but not them. He had turned them into villains. He tried to hurt Ladybug. And he didn't care.

No, his father was a remorseless Monster who had to be stopped.

Adrien made up his mind. He would stop Hawkmoth. And he would do it alone.

He'd never admit it was because he felt somewhat responsible for his father's actions, regardless of how ridiculous the notion was. He felt stupid he'd never realized that Paris' biggest threat was living in his house.

He sighed. His friends, Ladybug - well they were better off without him.

Adrien turned his head to the center of his room, there on the floor was his ring.

When he had found out Plagg had been worried about his chosen. When he tried to talk to Adrien, the boy had ripped off his ring, needing to process the whole thing alone.

Adrien took a deep breath. He was ready to face Plagg's concerned fury, lecture and billion questions.

But none of it would change his mind. He knew Plagg would protest, arguing that Ladybug was supposed to be his partner.

While it's true Adrien couldn't purify an akuma, he didn't need to in order to defeat Hawkmoth, the source. All he needed to do was get his miraculous.

When Adrien defeated his father, he would remind Gabriel that he wasn't one to be easily forgotten or taken for granted. That his son was so much more than Gabriel could've imagined. He would show no mercy.

 **~ The Next Day ~**

Adrien got to class right at the bell so he could avoid his friends as much as possible. When Nino greeted him Adrien acted like he didn't hear him. The confused look on Nino's face made Adrien's stomach twist.

Thankfully the aspiring DJ didn't get a chance to question his behavior as their lesson started. Adrien basically ran from the classroom when the lunch bell rang. Chloe trailed him taking his unease with his friends as an invitation to be with him.

He coldly told her to leave him alone, twisting out of her unwanted embrace, unaware of Marinette watching. Marinette looked at Chloe who seemed sad, which was uncharacteristic for her.

"Adrien..." the blonde girl whispered, sensing something was wrong with her oldest friend. Even Marinette felt bad for her. Adrien turned on his heel and walked away.

Marinette actually approached an almost crying Chloe and placed a gentle hand on her arm. The usually mean girl just looked at her, eyes filled with hurt and concern over the model.

For that moment they both bonded over their concern and love for Adrien.

Marinette was tempted to follow him but stopped herself. She wasn't close enough for him to pry. Maybe he'd snap out of it in a day or two. Or at least be more approachable.

After break, Adrien came back just as the lesson began, ignoring any attempt Nino made at communication. Marinette glanced at Alya who looked at a loss in regards to Adrien's behavior.

When class ended Marinette and Alya watched Nino race after his best friend. He grabbed Adrien's shoulders when the model shrugged out of his grip and said something in a low voice that apparently upset Nino.

"Dude, what's wrong!" The girls heard Nino yell. "This isn't like you at all. I get it if you don't want to talk about it but c'mon. Please dont just ignore me."

Adrien's response chilled Marinette to the bone.

"It's none of your business." He said, his face a mask of indifference.

Nino angrily shook his head.

"Of course its my business! I'm your _friend_. I'm worried about you man! And I said I'd let it go, you don't have to tell me anything but God, snap out of it!"

Nino paused.

Marinette knew he had been about to tell the blonde he was acting like a jerk, exactly like how everybody expected a model to be.

Marinette frowned as Adrien turned his back to the boy. "Then don't be my friend anymore," he said loudly.

Everyone in the hall had turned their heads, watching the exchange in shock. With that Adrien walked away. Marinette recognized the hurt Nino was feeling by the way his shoulders sagged and he seemed to curl in on himself.

Alya rushed over to her boyfriend, a look of distress on her face. It was clear she felt his pain. She tucked herself under Nino's arm and rested her head against him while Nino just stared quietly at the school's main door.

Marinette stared at the door too. What had happened to Adrien? How could he say that to Nino? Marinette felt like a mess, as if she had absorbed all the pain and tension around her today. Including Adrien's.

She didn't know why, but he was hurting too, and apparently he was taking it out on everyone around him.

Marinette left Alya and Nino alone. She hoped Adrien would see the light tomorrow and apologize. Alya was bound to be murderous if he kept it up. She knew how Alya felt about people who were like the way Adrien had acted today.

She wouldn't stand for it, especially since she knew Adrien knew better. Alya was probably hurt too. Adrien lashing out at them felt like a betrayal after they had all become good friends.

The following day was no better. Despite being hurt Nino had still tried to talk to Adrien, only to get brushed off in class.

They got into another verbal fight at Lunch and even Chloe seemed to be avoiding Adrien.

Alya was fuming, despite knowing Marinette's feelings she went up to him and confronted him immediately after class ended.

"What the hell is your problem Agreste?!" Alya shouted as she grabbed a fistful of Adrien's shirt. Adrien's face was not indifferent this time but cold. When he said nothing Alya's anger intensified. "Is this how you treat your friends" she hissed.

Adrien closed his eyes for a second before knocking Alya's hand away with his own.

"I don't have to explain myself." Alya stood there fuming while Nino held her, preventing her from attacking Adrien most likely.

Marinette looked down at the floor. She hated to see her friends in so much pain and she hated to see them fight.

After that Adrien sat at the back of the class alone, nobody wanted to sit with him. Not even Chloe. Alya and Nino stopped trying to talk to him, their hurt feelings and pride now a wall.

Marinette chewed her lip as she watched Alya and Nino whisper to one another in reassurance about the Adrien situation. They held hands tightly as if holding on for dear life in a world where Adrien Agreste was a jerk.

She only hoped they'd forgive him should he ever come to his senses. Marinette watched Adrien who sat alone across the cafeteria, everyone gave him a wide berth, afraid of who he had become.

She closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears of stress. Both Adrien and Chat Noir seemed distant lately, thankfully Chat wasn't as cold as Adrien, but he was quieter and never joked anymore. He only spoke when she prompted him or when necessary, always quick to leave. It was clear something was on his mind as well, but he didn't seem to want to talk about it, brushing her off in a polite but cool manner.

Marinette prayed hard that Adrien would snap out of it soon, the longer he waited, the less hopeful Marinette was that they could repair their old friendship circle.

A week later Marinette found Alya crying in the bathroom. Marinette hugged her best friend. In all her time with Alya, even when Chloe had made her go Akuma, the girl had never cried. Marinette petted her hair and promised her everything would be okay.

"It's not okay, Nino missed school today because he's so upset that he made himself sick," Alya sobbed.

Marinette frowned, she'd notice Nino tense everytime Adrien entered a room, or the burning gaze he'd put on the blonde's back as he left for home at the end of the day. "I don't know what to do Marinette, it seems like nothing I do is helping, I'm such a useless girlfriend."

"Don't say that Alya, you're an amazing person, an amazing best friend and an amazing girlfriend!" Marinette reassured. "I'm sure Nino would be much worse off without you."

Marinette knew for certain he would be.

Nino didn't always adjust to change well as Marinette had learned from the years of knowing him. Losing his best friend must be killing him. Marinette sagged, she knew it was killing her. She couldn't help Chat or Adrien. She was the useless one, not Alya.

She wished they would confide in her, but she knew she couldn't force it, or risk pushing them even further away.

Two more weeks pass, Nino and Alya were no better and Adrien was still acting different. Nothing had been the same, Alya and Nino are very quiet now, unsure of how to handle the situation.

Marinette has finally had enough and cornered Adrien outside during Lunch.

"Adrien!" She yelled firmly.

He stiffened before turning to look at her. He looked genuinely surprised before masking his emotions with a look of disinterest.

She strode over to him, feeling her anger building with ever step. She stopped right in front of him, looking at him fiercely.

"Look you need to stop, you're really hurting Alya and Nino. And." Marinette paused, gauging his reaction. His eyes flickered with regret and guilt for just a millisecond, but she had seen it.

As if sensing she'd read him, Adrien stopped looking her in the eye, gazing at a point above her head.

Marinette puffed up at this. How dare he.

"Would you quit it with this stupid act? C'mon Adrien we miss you, it's not too late to come back and apologize. We might not be able to fix your problems but maybe we can help you get your mind off it for a bit?" Marinette pleaded.

Adrien's expression darkened at the mention of his problems. "Look would you just butt out? If you wanted to pester me you should've done it with Nino and Alya. It's a bit late for this now isn't it?" He snapped. His frustration genuine and palpable.

Marinette ignored the sharp pain in her chest, refusing to shrink back or cry. She looked down, bangs falling over her eyes.

"How can you say that about your friends?" she said softly. "We're just worried about you.

"Well don't waste your worry then, I didn't ask for your concern. I don't need Alya." Adrien snarled, his voice trembling slightly, "I - I don't need Nino and I don't need you."

Marinette's fists clenched at her side. "What did you say?" She demanded, her voice barely a whisper. Though Adrien picked up the words, he didn't detect the danger in them.

"I said stop worrying about me because I don't need you guys in my life and I don't want you-"

A loud slap echoed in the schoolyard, cutting off Adrien's unwanted reply.

His eyes were as wide as saucers and he held a hand to his cheek which still stung. Marinette wouldn't look him in the eyes, instead staring at her feet, but her furious expression and deep set frown told Adrien all her needed to know.

He had gone too far.

He wasn't sure whether he should try to backtrack or push her even more. Regardless he had crossed a line that now changed everything.

Marinette took a shaky breath and Adrien was worried she would start crying. He opened his mouth, still unsure of what to say when she cut him off.

"Okay so something is clearly up with you, but fine, push us all away. And when you need us. You better have one hell of an apology." She stiffly turned her back to him and walked away, hands still clenched tightly into balls.

Adrien dropped his hand from his cheek, and swallowed as he watched her retreating figure. He let out a shaky breath. He wanted to slump to the ground and punch it until his hands were a bloody mess.

This was so hard. The first time Marinette had ever not stuttered around him and it was for a scolding. But that was so like her, to stand up for her friends... And then that slap... well he definitely deserved it. But it was so unexpected, in more ways than one...the sting hadn't just been physical, but emotional too. He had felt it in his soul. And it had really hurt.

Damn it all. He trembled, dropping his gaze to the ground. He hated hurting his friends.

But... it was all for the best right? He was sparing them from the dark shadow his father would cast on him once Hawkmoth was beaten. Adrien Agreste might not be able to escape such a heavy legacy, but his friends could. He never wanted to drag them down.

He would sink alone in his ship and drown there too.

 **~ Later That Night ~**

Ladybug sat on the rooftop, her cheek resting on her palm. Chat was sitting beside her, the normal distance between them now feeling like a chasm.

She'd expected him to comment on her crestfallen expression, but of course whatever was eating away at him as of late stopped him, either because he didn't notice or he didn't want to.

Finally he said something on his own accord, slicing through the heaviness in the air around them.

"Who do you think Hawkmoth is?" He said slowly.

Marinette's mind flickered to the incident with Volpina, the book, Master Fu and Gabriel Agreste. Sure he'd been The Collecter, but if Hawkmoth was Gabriel, then he was smart. Therefore that could've been a red herring.

Not even thinking of a filter or the explanation she'd have to give afterwords, the words popped out of her mouth.

"Gabriel Agreste," she muttered. Chat whipped around to look at her, startling the heroine.

"Seriously? Why?" He demanded, his eyes wide. Marinette explained her red herring theory.

"And I mean even Fu was being suggestive. I - I'm not saying he is, but he's my main suspect." Ladybug finished, squirming under the intensity of Chat's gaze. It almost burned with the ferocity behind it.

"I think it's Gabriel Agreste too," he admitted. Ladybug's jaw dropped. So they were on the same page and Chat had figured it out without the incident with the book.

Marinette suddenly felt her stomach coil unpleasantly. _Adrien_. This was the last thing he needed on top of whatever other problem was currently having. Her mind going back to their exchange earlier.

She didn't regret anything. Everything she had said and done. She had meant. She would wait for him to come around but she was serious. He better have one hell of an apology.

She refused to tell Alya any details and was quiet the rest of the day, curious about the mystery of Adrien. At least now she knew why Chat had been so off. He'd been working on figuring out Hawkmoth's identity! Speaking of her partner, his quiet voice brought her out of her thoughts, commanding all her attention.

"I think I'm going to investigate further, you know to confirm it's him? Then I'm going to study his behavior, patterns and motives and stuff. After that..." Marinette frowned, suddenly noticing the repetition of the I.

"Wait, what about me?"she asked, interrupting. Chat looked down, blonde hair shadowing his face. He stood up, back to her.

"I'm going after Hawkmoth alone." He announced. Marinette was floored. She jumped up and leaned towards Chat slightly.

"You can't be serious right? This guy is a super villain, his akumas alone are quite difficult to handle! And you can't purify akumas... what if something happens to you!" She protested.

"Please try and understand. I have to do this." He replied firmly.

Marinette felt the tears well up in her eyes. He was going to abandon her too. Just like Adrien. The two boys that mattered most to her.

"I can't do this without you." Marinette cried. Chat said nothing, his figure stiffening though.

"At least tell me why!" Marinette demanded.

"I can't... but I'll still help you out with akumas. Expect a scarce and quiet Chat Noir, I'm going on the prowl," he joked lightly.

Marinette felt like her whole world was crumbling around her. She made her last stand, walking around Chat to face him. He wouldn't meet her gaze, instead looking down.

"You stupid cat we're partners!" She exclaimed. Chat smiled softly, almost wistfully which made Marinette nervous.

"Not anymore m'Lady." Marinette's blood ran cold.

"What did you say?" She said quietly, hands curling into fists, her muscles tensing.

The words felt oddly familiar to Adrien, but he didn't have time to dwell on it because he had to make sure his Lady would let him go. This was the only way.

"Please try and under-"

The calm night was broken as the slap echoed over the rooftops.

Adrien raises a hand to his stinging cheek, the light pain seeping into the pores of his very being. And then the light bulb went off.

His eyes met fierce passionate deep blue ones.

Marinette... Ladybug was Marinette. He swallowed. Of course she was. How could he have missed it? He could see the warm sweet fashion designer now.

He swallowed. He had to get away.

Marinette stared at him, her breathing ragged while he held his cheek in shock. Suddenly he leaped back from her and fled. Marinette collapsed and cried.

 **~ Later ~**

Adrien scrambled into his room through the open window, falling onto the floor.

Marinette's cries were still haunting him. She probably thought she drove Chat Noir away with her slap. She was probably beating herself up because he didn't have the strength to face her.

It had been so hard to not drop to his knees in front of her and beg for the forgiveness of his shining star. His Princess. His Lady. His Love.

He thought he would've been ecstatic to find her... but right now it just made everything so much _worse_.

Adrien's pushed himself off the floor. "Plagg, claws in," he whispered softly.

As Plagg whooshed out, he eyed his chosen warily, knowing better than to comment on Adrien's revelation.

"You can still turn back, it's not too late kid." He advised, knowing it wouldn't work.

Adrien shook his head. "This is all for them. I'm doing this all for them."

Plagg shook his head, glad it was dark so his chosen couldn't see him.

Adrien was in a deep mess of pain, anger and concern for his friends.

His vendetta against Hawkmoth now was in a way entirely about him. He felt resentful over Gabriel's neglect, scared for the future and inevitable backlash, guilty he never realized the truth and therefore felt responsible to beat him. But he was also punishing himself, feeling so low that he was pushing his friends and loved ones away under the guise he was protecting them.

Exactly what Gabriel had done to him. Not that Plagg would ever point that out if he wanted to live.

He watched his chosen climb into bed, his eyelids flickering. "It's all for the best," he mumbled before the exhaustion pulled him into a well-needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 : You Only Meant Well

**~ 3 Months Later ~**

Chat Noir slipped into Adrien Agreste's window silently. He immediately dropped his transformation, letting a tired Plagg collapse onto his bed.

Adrien stalked over to the wall that had comforted him when he had found **o** ut his father was Hawkmoth. He placed a hand on it. Nostalgic.

Had it really been three months ago?

His hand fisted as he snarled and punched a hole into the wall. Three months of being deprived of any warmth in his life after pushing away everyone he loved. And yet he was still no closer to beating Hawkmoth.

He'd stored enough money - made from modeling - to support himself for awhile along with a few precious personal belonging should he fail to defeat his father the first time **,** after all it'd be pretty awkward and potentially dangerous for Adrien to stay.

But despite all his research, _actually_ catching Hawkmoth in the Agreste manor and defeating him was still an elusive dream. Adrien had assumed defeating Hawmoth would be much easier than defeating an akuma, that he'd be weak.

No such luck, according to investigation **,** and a few scuffles with Hawkmoth in the streets of Paris, he had a secondary ability.

A burning almost poisonous touch that glowed like a violet fire in his hands, it had even burned him through his suit. Adrien had a handprint like burn when he had impulsively chased the butterfly villain who had been out in the open for the very first time. Luckily it was on his side, easily hidden with a shirt. But it had hurt **.**

His father was also apparently adept at using his cane as a sabre or staff. Apparently Adrien had inherited his natural fencing talent from his father...

Adrien huffed, and looked at Plagg who was observing his chosen, finishing his cheese. "Ready?" He asked. The Kwami nodded.

"Plagg, claws out!" He hissed quietly.

Soon Chat Noir was tip toeing around his own house. He made his way over to Gabriel's Atelier, having searched the rest of the House very thoroughly in the past few months. The secret lair entrance had to be there!

Adrien stopped a moment, gazing at his mother's portrait before shaking his head in determination. He quickly began shifting books and examining the space.

He was beginning to reconsider if there was an evil lair at all when he spotted a suspicious line on the floor, he crouched down to lift the plush luxurious carpet up when he was suddenly blinded.

"Ah so my son really is Chat Noir. What do you think you're doing?" A voice said, echoing through the room a bit.

Adrien's eyes quickly adjusted and focused on his dad by the door, hand still on the light switch. He growled as his dad patronized him.

"I know you're Hawkmoth!" He snarled. Gabriel sniffed.

"And you're going to fight me?" He questioned, voice still monotone.

Adrien hoped his glare conveyed his answer.

Gabriel sighed. "Then so be it."

Suddenly he grinned wickedly, an expression that transformed the man's face from cold to cunning. "Nooroo, dark wings rise!" He roared.

A purple light enveloped his father and Adrien tensed, moving himself into a defensive stance. Even though he knew it was so jarring to see his father turn into Hawkmoth.

Hawkmoth laughed as the light disappeared. "I won't go easy on you," he warned, "but if you give me your miraculous, go to your room, stay grounded for a month - no complaints - and forget what you discovered, I'll forgive you."

Adrien hissed and took the opportunity to attack first. He leapt off the ground going for a direct overhead strike only to be blocked by his father's cane. Adrien's eyes narrowed, his father moved fast.

Adrien wasn't sure he was ready to face his father, otherwise he would've sought out the fight on his own terms, but he had been wanting it for awhile now.

Adrien applied a steady pressure hoping to force Gabriel onto a knee so he could sweep him onto the floor. Suddenly Gabriel deflected his staff and roundkicked the boy in the midsection.

Adrien went flying, his fall broken by a glass coffee table. He winced, feeling pain in his ribs.

He forced himself up as Hawkmoth approached him. He chortled at Adrien's grimace of pain. After a moment he grew serious again, extending a palm and wiggling his fingers, an invitation to strike first again.

Adrien rushed him with a growl. He flung his staff up from below his waist and knocked Hawkmoth's oncoming cane out of his hands, sending it a few feet away. He broke his staff for better maneuverability as he saw his father's hands light up.

Adrien's strikes were fast as lightning but he wasn't completely aware of his surroundings and suddenly his feet were swept out from under him, Gabriel using his own foot to tug the carpet Chat was standing on. Falling to the floor stunned Adrien's moment of shock allowed his father to grab his throat and lift him up.

Adrien could feel it, the tingle where his father's hand was. An uncomfortable prickling sensation that only got worse by the second.

"Remember this. You know nothing. You are weak. After this never challenge me again." Gabriel hissed.

Chat's throat was full on burning, the agony making him writhe though he refused to voice his pain. He wouldn't give his Father the satisfaction. His eyes narrowed at the verbal jab, he would not give up, even if it killed him.

He kicked a surprised Gabriel in the face, a satisfying crunch rewarding his effort as he broke his nose before flying a few feet back to catch his breath. He wheezed as each breath felt like fire as it past his windpipe.

"Impudent little brat" Gabriel snapped. He snatched his cane and went on the offensive. The rage making him fast.

Chat was barely dodging, trying to recover from the last bout when the cane connected with his skull, making him airborne again. The air whooshed out of him as his back smacked into a bookcase, breaking the shelves.

Adrien forced himself to stand.

Gabriel opened a nearby drawer in his desk and whipped out two brass knuckles. Chat tensed and didn't wait to attack, his head still slightly spinning.

He barreled into his father knocking them both off their feet and onto the ground. Catching his father by surprise, Adrien managed to snatch the butterfly broach off his father.

He went to escape when a sharp pain made him drop to the floor, the broach tumbling out of his hand. His body twitched in agony when he finally reached behind him and ripped out a letter opener. He turned to sneer at his father and was surprised to see Gabriel's own shocked and slightly distressed look. The super villain eventually snapped out of it and snatched his miraculous back, fixing it to his clothes before re transforming.

He approached the injured Adrien and his hands glowed with violet fire. He turned Adrien's face to look at him, Adrien hissed in pain and tried to claw him only to have his wrist trapped by his father's free hand.

"This all could've been avoided if you'd just been a good boy." He snapped.

Adrien felt his anger boil over, his free hand clutch his staff as he swung it at Gabriel who leapt back.

Adrien wanted to fight but knew he was losing, right now he was injured, and his concussion from the blow to the head was starting to kick in, making his vision swim. Last thing he needed was to pass out in the lair of the enemy.

He threw some books at Gabriel as he made his way to a window. He didn't bother opening it, only using his body to smash through it. He used his staff to slow his descent and stumbled a bit on the landing. A sharp pain made him realize he was favoring one side.

He looked back and saw Hawkmoth standing in the window. It sent shiver down his spine but he stared back defiantly for a moment, then took off in a clumsy run.

Where would he go, he wondered.

 **~ A Little While Later~**

Marinette was up late thinking again, Tikki had tried to argue with her chosen but eventually gave up, knowing it was pointless.

She was worried about Adrien, he'd been showing up to school with bruises that he hid almost perfectly, and yet she still saw them.

On the other hand Chat was getting reckless, engaging with Hawkmoth and akumas alike.

The only positive thing was that he was indeed still helping her purify akumas.

What was going on with her boys, she wondered. She sighed loudly. Adrien was still stubbornly trying to act like a jerk. But at this point she wasn't sure it was an act anymore. Was it his true color? Marinette shook her head.

No. Most definitely not. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't. Adrien was just going through a rough patch.

A loud thump from above jarred her out of her thoughts. It made her think of Chat, but Chat was usually quieter, more graceful... was he in trouble?

Marinette rushed up to open the hatch to the rooftop balcony, Chat lay in a heap in the middle of the space.

She gasped and rushed over to him. She turned his face and realized he was out cold. He looked terrible. Blood seeped out of a head wound and a particularly deep back shoulder wound. He had what looked like corrosive chemical burn marks around his face, and on some other places of his body. Where the burns were it looked as if whatever had touched him had eaten through the suit, leaving angry red marked flesh.

She tried to carefully and gently haul him inside.

"Tikki!" She called. The Kwami buzzed over sleepily, eyes widening in shock as she took in Chat's condition. She directed Marinette in first aid procedure.

Marinette frowned as she looked at Chat, sprawled on her bed, he should still see a doctor within the next day or so.

Tikki reassured her. "I know it looks bad, but our Kwami magic will help heal him." Marinette had so many questions, but she was also worried and tired. Hopefully she woke up before he got up and left.

She grabbed a few blankets and headed for the lounge chair. She was already falling asleep on her way over and had barely made herself comfortable when she passed out, unaware that Adrien has just transformed back, still unconscious.

 **…** **...**

Adrien awoke with a start, sitting up and wincing in pain as he clutched his side. He looked down to find himself shirtless but bandaged. He stretched his hand behind his back, his finger tips brushing what felt like a thread, somebody had stitched his letter opener wound.

Curiosity brought his hand closer to the slash when a voice reprimanded him immediately before he could even touch it.

"Don't you dare. If you open up that wound I'll let you bleed out," it warned.

Adrien's eyes widened. Suddenly taking in his surroundings. Pink everywhere, familiar room layout and familiar voice. He peered over the bed's banister to see Marinette watching him intently from the lounge chair she was sitting on, hands resting on her knees.

His heartbeat increased in nervousness.

He obviously wasn't Chat Noir right now, even if she hadn't outright seem him transform she could put two and two together. He could only stare dumbly at her, not sure where to go. He'd been awful to her after all, and now she knew his secret.

She had no reason to be kind to him let alone keep his secret. He struggled to find words when Marinette smiled shyly at him thus making any progress he had disappear.

Why didn't she hate him? After everything he'd done.

"You went after Hawkmoth didn't you?" She asked. Adrien swallowed but nodded.

The silence stretched as Marinette looked at her hands.

"You should probably go see a doctor." She murmured, just loud enough for him to hear.

Adrien decided to bite the bullet, guilt and regret consuming him. She had always been too kind, too good to him. With the way he'd behaved recently he was undeserving of it. Even if he was beat to hell.

He opened his mouth to try to apologize and thank the young girl.

"M-Marinette - I'm so-" he began before she cut him off. Her calm expression giving way to annoyance with a touch of fury burning in her beautiful blue eyes.

"You stupid cat, I expect a better apology than that," she hissed, making him wince. Her hand clenched tightly around the fabric of her pink pants.

She blinked and the anger faded from her face.

"But... at least I understand now. You didn't know what to do when you found out the truth. You were hurting, and it got personal. You thought you were doing the right thing. You only meant well." she said softly.

Adrien's breath hitched, he didn't deserve her forgiveness, especially without even apologizing. He groaned slightly as he climbed out of the bed and down the ladder, his injuries still bothering him.

Marinette's eyes widened and she looked ready to really scold him. The thought made him smirk despite his feelings and the situation.

He dropped to his knee in front of her and stole one of her hands, brushing a kiss against the back of it. Proper greeting aside he fiercely looked up at her, his eyes burning with a passionate fire.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness. I was so awful. Such a fool. Such an ass." He said sincerely. Marinette didn't stop him and her expression was unreadable. She appeared to be studying him. "I never should've pushed everyone I cared about away, - I - I've been so miserable these last few months. So lonely..."

Marinette finally removed her hand from his, only to reach out and touch his cheek, avoiding the burn on his chin. "It's okay kitty, you're forgiven." She whispered reassuringly.

Chat pressed his face against her hand, his eyes filling with tears, all his pain that he'd bottled up about to explode. She used her thumb to wipe away a stray tear that had started running down his face.

"How will I ever face Nino and Alya? How can I ever make it up to them..." Adrien questioned. God he'd been so stupid and wrong.

"Adrien." Her voice firm, demanding his attention, but softening at the her next words. "Oh kitty. Nino and Alya have been miserable without you too, of course they're going to be mad. That's to be expected. But if you apologize sincerely and keep trying to prove they won't regret forgiving you, things are sure to go back to how they were."

Adrien said nothing. _Back to how they were_. He almost liked the sound of that, except one thing was missing, one thing had changed and could never go back.

"M'lady..." Marinette's eyes widened, but she seemed calm, so Adrien continued. "I missed you so much. I missed your warmth and kindness. I missed your smile and laughter. I missed our banter and your presence. I missed you," He admitted.

Marinette stilled, her stare intensifying. Adrien felt uncomfortable. He had basically just confessed his sincere love for her and the fact that he knew her identity.

"M'Lady?..." he asked shyly.

Suddenly her arms were around him, head pressed against his chest as she sunk to her knees too. He could see tears leak out of the corner of her eyes, his natural response was to hug her back, as if she were a gentle fragile china doll.

"I missed you too," she cried, the sound slightly muffled against his chest. As she got comfortable she brought her face closer to his ear.

"I love you, you stupid cat." Adrien felt his jaw drop in shock, his eyes widening.

"What did you say?" He asked softly.

"I said I loved you," she mumbled, voice rising at the next part, "I have been so worried, like worried sick about you! First Adrien acts like a different person, then Chat gets quiet and distant. And. And when we had the fall out I thought I lost you both that day!"

Marinette was suddenly crying again. Adrien's grip on his Lady tightened, but he was overjoyed that she returned his feelings.

"I'm so so sorry Marinette, I never wanted to hurt you... or anyone for that matter. - I - I love you too." Adrien admitted. Marinette sighed, her body relaxing into him. They stayed like that for awhile.

Adrien frowned, how could he have been such an idiot, to push away his one true love. His guiding light. The one whose side he was meant to always be at. Just how could he forget that.

Adrien buried his face in Marinette's hair, inhaling her enchanting scent and wishing the moment of peace and contentment could last forever.

.

.

.

 **A/N :** **Hey there! Just letting you know I will be adding two bonus chapters! The next one is really just a sweet little 'what happens next'. But the final bonus chapter really fits with the theme.**


	3. Bonus 1 : It Didn't Last Forever

The sound of Marinette's father calling his daughter jarred them out of their romantic session. As Marinette pulled away Adrien could see the slight blush on her cheeks.

 _So cute._

A thought suddenly occurred to him.

"So - er - have you met Plagg yet?" He asked, now very curious as to where his Kwami was.

Marinette smiled, the sight giving him butterflies in his stomach.

"I'm pretty sure he's catching up with Tikki, but I'm also sure that Tikki is stopping him from lecturing you about the error of your ways," Marinette said.

Adrien internally groaned.

Oh hell yeah he was going to get an earful from his Kwami. After all, Plagg had always known what Adrien had been doing was stupid.

"Don't worry though, he seems happy with the baked Camembert I gave him. He also seems very sweet and charming." Marinette added after seeing Adrien's face.

Adrien could help but give a small smile.

Sounds like Plagg already liked Marinette better than him. Because Adrien would never use sweet and Plagg and charming in the same sentence.

His Kwami was a lot of things. But not those words.

Adrien smirked.

He still loved the fluff ball all the same, Plagg had been smart enough to let Adrien make his own mistake, rather than wasting both their time and breath arguing.

Adrien glanced at Marinette who looked thoughtful.

She looked back at him, concern filling her eyes.

"You're going to need a palace to stay." She pointed out.

Adrien frowned.

Yes he suppose he did.

And he couldn't ask Nino, especially not after their fight, it was too soon.

"You can stay here, I'm sure my parents won't mind. But we have to work on a story for your injuries. And they'll probably make you go to the hospital," Marinette stated.

Adrien nodded.

Honestly it sounded like a dream come true. He'd be able to stay with his Lady and her kind parents.

 **~Later~**

Adrien sat on the bed, Marinette was helping her parents with a huge delivery, giving Adrien time to go back to the Agreste manor to pick up the small bundle of stuff he had packed away in secret.

Plagg studied his chosen, wondering if he should even be out of bed.

The doctors said his concussion was mild, which made Plagg laugh, it hadn't been mild when the poor boy received it, but Kwami magic be blessed.

Marinettes stitches were so nice they were not removed, and his broken ribs would heal on their own.

Thankfully the story of running away from home after a fight with his father and then getting mugged was quite convincing, earning the sympathy of the medical staff and Marinette's parents.

Sabine and Tom were quite aware that Gabriel tended to neglect his own son and told Adrien he was welcome to stay with them for as long as he wanted.

Adrien was going to enjoy the friendlier, happier, loving home.

Adrien only hoped that Gabriel wouldn't take out his anger on the family or his Lady.

He feared that Gabriel would make the connection between Marinette and Ladybug.

Adrien grimaced as he slipped out the window as Chat.

He really wasn't ready to face his father again, their fight had not just physically battered him, but emotionally as well. He just wanted to sneak in and out quietly.

 **~Later~**

Adrien sighed as he returned to Marinette's room. Thankfully he didn't have another encounter and everything had gone smoothly.

Adrien de-transformed letting a tired Plagg float downstairs to refill on Camembert.

He plopped his bag by Marinette's lounge chair before sitting on it.

Marinette wasn't back yet. What was taking her so long?

Adrien's phone buzzed in answer.

 _Stopped to visit Alya._

Adrien's thoughts wandered to his other two friends, making him wince.

He didn't have to go to school yet because he was "healing" - no one the wiser that he was almost fully healed - but he knew he'd have to face them sometime soon. It made him nervous.

Marinette knew the context of his situation. His friends didn't nor could they learn of it.

Adrien's phone buzzed twice, snapping him out of his thoughts. He picked it up expecting texts from Marinette again when his eyes widened in surprise. Both Nino and Alya had texted him.

 _God Adrien, are you okay? I know things haven't been the best between us but don't leave me hanging. Marinette really scared me when she said you got mugged and you're living with her now because you got into a fight with your dad. I'm guessing that's been your problem these past few months. - Nino_

 _Omg you have such terrible luck boy, you're so lucky Mari is kind enough to take care of you :p anyway Nino and I miss you, hoping to move past this and praying that you recover quickly. - Alya_

He was stunned, his mouth hanging open for a good minute.

Then he grinned.

Man had he ever missed his friends, they were the best people in the whole world. Honestly he was such a moron for treating them like shit.

He had a lot to make up for. He grimaced as his mind went back to those first few days of pushing them away, it had been so hard on him, especially with them pushing back and wearing their hurt on their sleeve.

His thoughts shifted to Marinette.

Obviously she had a hand in this, and when she returned he intended to thank her profusely.

He would worship the ground she walked on even more than usual.

The thought made him smile. She would of course just call him silly and roll her eyes.

Adrien heard the downstairs door open and grinned.

He looked out the window at the night sky.

Maybe his luck was finally changing.

He snorted.

He never should have fought with Lady Luck to begin with.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Hello lovely readers! Just a heads up that the final bonus is kind of like an epilogue and features an Adrien/ Gabriel scene**


	4. Bonus 2 : How Dare You

Chat glanced at Ladybug who was desperately trying to get out of the cage Hawkmoth had trapped her in. He could easily destroy it with a swipe of his cataclysm.

But no. That would be too easy.

Hawkmoth's gaze burned into his son, making Chat's eyes shift to look at him.

His father was guarding the cage.

Chat growled in frustration.

This time he would not lose.

He crouched into a defensive stance when his father straightened and spread his arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Adrien why are we fighting?" He asked suddenly.

Chat felt his guard lower against his will in surprise.

Was Hawkmoth having a change of heart?

"Together we could accomplish anything, I already basically have Ladybug's miraculous. And with yours ultimate power can be ours," he offered.

Adrien scoffed. What kind of fool did his father take him for?

"Aren't you missing the comforts of home? Come back to where you belong. By my side." Hawkmoth continued.

Adrien's mind flashed to the depressing portrait of him and his father, the lack of warmth and intimacy he had now grown used to while living with Marinette and her family **.**

Hawkmoth seeing no change in the boy decided to try again.

"I am the only one you have left in the world. Your mother would want us to stick together son."

Adrien stiffened.

"What did you say?" He demanded in a low voice.

"Son?"

"How dare you bring Mom into this! Stick together? Don't make me laugh. I've been waiting all my life for you to acknowledge me. To be proud of me, and you know what I discovered? Nothing I did was good enough. And now I've realized I don't need your approval. How dare you try to claim me now, when I've finally found happiness. _Without_ you." He hissed, his words so powerful that Gabriel actually took a step back.

Taking the opportunity of seeing a rattled Hawkmoth, Adrien lept over the stunned man and freed Marinette with his Cataclysm. They skittered around the lair to put a decent amount of distance between them and the pissed off supervillian who was glaring daggers at Adrien.

"Let's do this M'Lady" Chat said with a smirk.

Marinette responded in kind with a similar half smirk of her own before nodding as they took their fighting stances.

 **~Post Battle~**

Hawkmoth lay sprawled on his back on the floor, barely conscious.

Adrien strode over and kneeled down next to him, plucking the brooch off the man.

Adrien stared as Gabriel Agreste appeared before his eyes.

He wanted to laugh. Why had he ever sought approval from this man, bend to his every whim as his father oppressed his freedom and ruled his soul with an iron fist?

Chat got up and started walking away as Gabriel turned his face towards his son, still unable to say anything.

Ladybug stood silently by the window, her eyes still on the pitiable man on the floor.

He had lost his son long ago in favor of his delusions, and now he had lost them too.

Despite her kind soul she felt little pity. Gabriel always should've chosen his son. And now he was paying for it **.**

Adrien stopped at the window, not moving to leave. He didn't even turn around to face his father as he taunted the man one last time, in a way the boy's final goodbye.

"Well father, I'm staying with Marinette for awhile longer now if that's _alright_ with you." Adrien sneered. His voice softened at the next part and Marinette recognized words similar to what she had once said to Adrien.

"Clearly you're going through some issues but you've pushed me away for far too long. When you're ready to find me, You better have one hell of an apology."

Adrien dashed out the open window after that.

Marinette smiled.

The kind stoic boy had proven he was capable of forgiving even a supervillian, that he'd grown past the need to harbor resentment towards his father. He'd even hinted at the possibility of reconciliation.

Marinette hurriedly followed after her kitty, not bothering to glance back at Hawkmoth to see how he had taken his son's words.

She caught up to him quickly and noted how light he looked, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

To him, he was finally free.

Looking to his side he spotted his partner and love of his life.

His future was looking pretty bright.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Hello dear readers, my next few stories will be a hurt/comfort but don't worry because I do have some lighter hearted fics on reserve and am also working on non angsty fics (I say as I finish one more hurt/comfort fic) anyway hope you enjoy them as well!**

 **Also it has been requested that I do a chapter from Marinette's point of view, and so you have wished it, so it will be. I'll be posting it tomorrow!**


	5. Bonus 3 : I Really Need You

**A/N : As requested, a Marinette centered chapter somewhere between the lines of Chapter 2 :) ;) Enjoy!**

 **Note, this will be the** ** _only_** **request I do for this story, it is now officially complete.**

.

.

.

Marinette's eyelids fluttered briefly, bright light streaming in her window.

She jumped up worried she would be late for school.

Head whipping around she realized she was sleeping on her chaise.

Marinette rubbed her eyes and frowned, trying to remember what day it was and why she wasn't in her bed.

Ah it was the weekend.

Her eyes widened as she remembered Chat and his condition. How she found him collapsed on her roof, out cold and beaten bloody.

She'd managed to get the suit off of his torso to stitch the slash in his shoulder, but he'd probably transformed back sometime during the night...

Marinette bit her lip. Chat was entitled to his privacy... but what if his transformation undid her weak first aid?

Tikki buzzed over and nuzzled Marinette who cupped her.

"You should check on him," the Kwami said simple, her way of giving Marinette permission.

Marinette nodded as Tikki flew off to give her chosen some privacy.

The bluenette took a deep breath and scaled her ladder, watching her feet climb each step until reaching the top.

Marinette peeked at her bed. Instead of his suit half off Marinette could see that he was instead shirtless, a pair of dark jeans and a belt covering his lower half.

His back was to her, bed head only minutely messier than his normal hair style.

Marinette sighed and sidled up to him.

She didn't have to know who he was yet.

Her priority was his bandages and right now she had perfect access to his back wound.

Marinette grabbed the bandages from the stash in her drawer before climbing back up to the catboy in her bed.

She pulled the bloody makeshift bandage off his back, only making him grumble while he continued to sleep soundly.

Her fingers gently skimmed over the wound, shocked that not only was it no longer bleeding, but the skin already looked as if it'd been healing for a week.

She frowned and decided to let it air dry a bit.

Marinette looked over Chat's peaceful form and felt herself flush at what she now had to do.

Marinette swallowed as she hooked her arms around him, avoiding the broken ribs closest to her and the shoulder wound near the shoulder by the mattress.

She then awkwardly ran her hands over his naked torso to make sure the thinker bandages she'd wrapped around his waist to support his broken ribs were still in place.

When she carefully placed him back in place she found her hands wandering to stroke his messy blond hair.

"My poor kitty," Marinette murmured, leaning over to place a kiss on the mop of hair.

Marinette blinked as she pulled back and looked at him, cheeks burning.

She couldn't lose him. She wouldn't allow him.

And maybe the saying you never know what you've got until it's gone was ringing true for her.

Adrien was one thing, she saw him everyday, but missing Chat was another.

It was a deep empty space in her heart where her loneliness echoed painfully.

Chat was her other half, her partner.

And maybe, just maybe she had realized that she loved him...

Marinette stood up and stretched, about to turn and scramble down the ladder when she noticed it. Clothing sticking out from Chat's sleeping form, disturbed by Marinette adjusting the boy.

Marinette delicately plucked the articles out from under him to examine.

Her eyes widened as she recognized the shirt and light weight white jacket that _he_ always wore.

Marinette once again looked at Chat's sleeping figure only this time in wonder and curiosity.

Her head spun and she found herself flying down the ladder.

She needed some space less she spaz and wake him.

At the base of the ladder Marinette sunk to the floor, the white over-shirt slung over her arm while she held up the familiar dark striped shirt.

"No way..." Marinette whispered.

She couldn't believe it... and yet it explained everything.

"Chat Noir... is... Adrien," she said aloud.

The two people she loved most in her life were the same person.

She wanted to laugh.

Laugh at the irony. Laugh at fate and the way it worked. Laugh because she had been so stupid. So blind.

It wasn't just a coincidence that Chat Noir found out or thought Hawkmoth was Gabriel Agreste, starting to act distant around the same time Adrien had started pushing people away.

It had always been connected.

Marinette winced.

Adrien must've been going through so much... he must have felt so lonely and worried. He was definitely hurting.

His already harsh and reserved father was now a supervillian... one who had hurt his friends and had apparently wounded his own son.

Marinette felt her heart fill with fury as she though about Adrien's wounds.

There was a good chance Hawkmoth didn't know it was his Son, but Marinette had a feeling that was not the case.

Hawkmoth was not an idiot.

A new thought came to Marinette, making her stand and toss Adrien's clothes onto her desk while she looked around her room.

His Kwami had to be around here...

"Got any Camembert?" A voice said right by her ear.

Marinette jumped a little before whirling around and finding a black cat like Kwami.

From its voice she could tell it was male.

"Er - yeah - we have some baked Camembert downstairs, but um, can we talk a bit first?" Marinette asked politely.

The small cat looked her over, as Tikki approached them, hovering right next to the black cat Kwami.

"Sure, the name's Plagg and it's certainly a pleasure to meet the Lady of my chosen's dream," Plagg said with a bow, "Or should I say Princess?"

Plagg winked at the last part making Marinette giggle.

She took a seat at her desk while Tikki and Plagg landed in front of her, next to Adrien's clothes.

Marinette bit her lip, time to get down to business.

"So... that's Adrien right," Marinette began, needing the confirmation.

"Yes..." Plagg confirmed solemnly.

Marinette hummed thoughtfully.

"That kid loves you and what Tikki told me you used to love him so much you had his posters plastered all over your room," Plagg added.

Marinette felt her cheeks burn as her eyes narrowed at a Tikki, who wouldn't meet her gaze.

Yes. She did have Adrien's face everywhere.

But with his distance and her growing feelings for Chat with his absence... well she'd taken them down. It hadn't felt right to have them anymore.

"It doesn't matter. Chat only loves Ladybug," Marinette muttered, cringing internally for being so petty.

She should be asking about what happened to Adrien.

Tikki looked like she was going to open her mouth and reassure her when Plagg beat her to it.

"Look Princess we have a lot of time to talk because sleeping beauty up there looks like he'll be out for awhile. Don't feel bad because that's a valid concern. You guys have some weird love square going on," the dark Kwami said, "but let me tell you the day that Marinette slapped him really broke him. I mean it's obvious he's had feelings for civilian you but that boy is dense! And then he found out you were Ladybug when you slapped him again."

Plagg said the last part sheepishly.

Marinette frowned. Adrian probably had a lot of time to reflect on the fact that his partner had been sitting behind him all this time. He probably didn't even know she had a crush on him because Plagg said he was very dense.

Plagg was assessing Marinette. She could feel it.

"Princess, you're everything Adrien has ever wanted and never realized he wanted," Plagg stated.

Marinette felt herself blush.

"Plagg," Tikki warned, unhappy that he was trying to pressure her chosen.

"Well he is an idiot," Plagg snorted, "He never should've put himself in the situation he was in. In fact when he wakes up-"

"Plagg!" Tikki scolded, her voice a bit louder this time.

Marinette giggled.

"You two probably have a lot to catch up on," Marinette mused, "Tikki can you show Plagg to the camembert?"

The ladybug Kwami nodded before snatching at Plagg.

He dodged out of her grasp and hovered close to Marinette.

"Thank you Princess, and please go easy on him," Plagg said sincerely, his tone changing at the next part, "He'll probably wake up soon and I bet my cheese that the first thing he'll do if pick at his stitches in the back."

Marinette frowned as Tikki whisked the pair away.

The bluenette returned to her chaise where she could kind of look up at her bed, at least enough to notice if Adrien got up.

She reflected on Plagg's words.

It was obvious the black Kwami loved Adrien.

Then she snorted as she realized they hadn't discussed Hawkmoth, though Marinette was sure she could piece it together herself.

In all honesty she wasn't sure she was ready to know all the details.

She remembered her earlier furry that Gabriel had injured his own son and shook her head.

It was probably a painful story for Adrien, and it should be his to tell her.

Her mind moved onto the "love square" Plagg had mentioned.

Well she had fallen for Adrien twice and though he didn't quite get the opportunity to, she wasn't sure she minded.

Yet Plagg thought Adrien had fallen for her twice, he seemed very convinced actually, jumping to reassure Marinette.

The bluenette smilled. It didn't matter either way

Regardless they would figure it out together. Like they always did.

Marinette could hear her bed shifting indicating that Adrien would be waking up soon.

She shifted so she could watch him, her body tense about the coming exchange.

Things were about to change.


End file.
